


Plant Trio Week

by Leaves_Crown



Series: Prince of Tennis: Pair Weeks [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Affection, Flowers, Love, M/M, Threesome, beach, large bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about Shiraishi/Yukimura/Fuji and all combinations thereof for the Plant Trio Week.</p><p><b>Day 1:</b> A pleasant hour on Yukimura's large bed.<br/><b>Day 2:</b> Fuji gets bumped into and falls when carrying a present for Shiraishi.<br/><b>Day 3:</b> Shiraishi, Yukimura and Fuji have created a public garden together.<br/><b>Day 4:</b> Fuji and Yukimura attract attention on the beach.<br/><b>Day 5:</b> Yukimura and Shiraishi talk about the past and future of their relationship.<br/><b>Day 6:</b> A cynical businessman thinks to make quick use of Shiraishi's discoveries, but Yukimura and Fuji are alert to such dangers.<br/><b>Day 7:</b> Fuji is ill. The other two young men worry, Yukimura especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Three

It was the largest bed two of them had ever slept on. 

Well, sleep might not be the right word for what they were doing.

Yukimura’s bed moved as they shifted. All naked, they enjoyed the feel of each other’s lips, hands and the press of each other’s bodies.

Fuji’s eyes held power that few could resist. His stare made people weak, while the closing of them in a seemingly modest gesture, intrigued.

Every movement Yukimura made was elegant, whether his fingers slid from Shiraishi’s throat to his nipples or when he gasped Fuji’s name in bliss.

While enjoying himself, Shiraishi always made sure to please the others first. Gracious, he slowly heightened their desires before bringing them to a peak.

Panting, they all lay down afterwards. They could not stop looking at each other and smile with contentment.


	2. Vase

Smelling of alcohol, even though it was still in the afternoon, a large man crashed into Fuji Syusuke. Fuji had been right about to cross the quiet street and step off the sidewalk. Still, he would normally have been fast enough to avoid, but since he carried an ceramic vase, he scrambled to save it and fell to the ground.

He grunted. His right knee hurt and so did his ankle. Fuji held up the vase, trying to see if it had not been cracked and then glared at the man.

“Should not have been in the way,” the drunk sneered.

Fuji narrowed his eyes and just stared. The man opened his mouth again, but faltered in the face of that glare.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, before hurrying off down the street.

With a sigh, Fuji shifted his legs. He put the vase down carefully and tried to get up. His ankle hurt when he made to stand up. Though he could remain on his feet with some effort, he was pretty sure it was sprained.

“Syusuke?”

He turned back, and winced at the added pain this movement caused.

Shiraishi waved at him and ran over. “Were you lost?”

“No, I…” Fuji bit back the pain. “I brought this vase for you, but fell down. I think it’s not damaged.”

“What about you?” Shiraishi looked at him worriedly.

Fuji attempted a smile. “I’m okay.”

“It’s your ankle, right? Come, we’ll take a taxi.”

Though his first instinct was to protest, Fuji knew he had been injured badly enough to have to stay off the courts for a few days. “Thank you.”

As Shiraishi called for a taxi, he kept watching Fuji with worry. When he was finished giving their location and hung up, he knelt down. Pulling up the underside of Fuji’s pants, he checked the ankle.

“Autsj. I’ll put on some salve when we’re at my house.”

“It’s okay.”

Shiraishi arched an eyebrow. Yet, he stopped himself from starting a discussion and quietly supported Fuji’s back.

“Do you like the vase?” Fuji asked.

Shiraishi’s eyes lit up when he recognized the pattern.

“How did you find a beetle themed vase?”

“I have my sources.”

Shiraishi glanced at the old lady that passed them in the street. As soon as her back was towards them, he leaned in and quickly kissed Fuji on the lips.

“I missed you.”

Fuji nodded earnestly. “And I you.”

“You should come to Osaka more often.”

Putting his hand on Shiraishi’s shoulder, Fuji’s fingers caressed him through the fabric of his jacket. “Next time you come to Tokyo, I’d like to go to the Izu peninsula with you.”

“To see the cactus park?”

“Yes, you know it?”

“Never been there.” Shiraishi gave his most winning smile. “But I know you.”

Fuji rested his cheek against Shiraishi’s shoulder for a moment.

“We’re going to have a great weekend,” Shiraishi glanced at a passing taxi, but it was not the one they had ordered. “I made a list with places we can visit.”

“Of course you did.” Fuji looked down at his ankle. “But I’m not sure if I can do anything too athletic now.”

“Sure, we’ll skip that. But I would like to show you the garden on my balcony. I’ll carry you up if I have to.”

“That’s very gallant of you.” Fuji held up his hand, when the right taxi drove towards them. Shiraishi opened the door and helped him get in. Just as Fuji sat comfortably, he left the tiniest kiss on Shiraishi’s neck. Though unspotted by the driver, it made Shiraishi feel a lot warmer all of a sudden.

“Don’t forget the vase,” Fuji said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiraishi does like the vase, but he has much more attention for Fuji :)
> 
> This week is part of the Tenipuri Shipping Weeks on Tumblr, which are a lot of fun. For this week, I will write at least one story for each pairing, and then see what I do with the rest.


	3. Cacti, Petals and Poisonous Plants

They had made a lovely garden together. At least they themselves thought so.

Gardening experts found the combination of cacti, summer flowers and poisonous plants from the Mediterranean rather strange and disharmonious. The cacti had to remain inside, while the poisonous plants had to be kept away from the visitors. Yet, lots of people had come to the opening yesterday. There had been singing, games and vendors, just like a proper festival. They had already decided to make that an annual event.

Yukimura, Fuji and Shiraishi stood watching the visitors from the balcony that oversaw the garden. Their arms were around each other and they all smiled.

“We’ve accomplished this,” Fuji said, emotion strong in his voice. “Together.”

Yukimura nodded. “You’re both so very talented.”

“As are you.” Shiraishi squeezed his shoulder.

In the middle of the large rectangle that made up the garden, was a stage. Each month, another artist could broadcast their work, while performers were encouraged to come for a show on Saturday evening.

“It’s good you thought of those fences,” Shiraishi said to Fuji.

Below them, a child reached out for the _Daphne gnidium_ , but could not reach the pretty flowers.

His father pulled him back, and lectured.

Fuji’s old neighbour sat down on the stage and started playing on a bamboo flute. People glanced up, for she was a very proficient musician.

“If this garden becomes popular, we can give the profits to charity,” Yukimura suggested.

The others nodded. All three had responsibilities in Japan and abroad, but they always reached out to each other again. Their happiest moments were spent with the three of them, taking long walks, working on this garden and sharing a bed together.

“I never thought it would be like this,” Shiraishi admitted. “That both of you would want to be with me.”

Fuji looked up at him. “I am very happy with you both, even if we can’t always see each other.”

Yukimura nodded and closed his eyes, appreciating the music and the love the other two felt for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would write a Shiraishi/Yukimura or Yukimura/Fuji story today, but the three prompts were just too nice not to make this about a garden.


	4. Beauties on the Beach

The sun shone and most of their team mates had gone into the sea already. They threw a ball at each other in the waves and laughed whenever one got splashed by water.

Fuji took off his slippers to walked over the sand. “It’s warm.”

“Yes.” Yukimura put down his bag and spread out his towel near that of the others.

“You want sunscreen?” Fuji asked.

“I have my own.” Yukimura took it from his bag. “Let me help you put it on.”

“Thank you.” Taking off all his clothing but his swimwear, Fuji lay down on his stomach first.

Yukimura knelt beside him and spread sunscreen on his hands. He started with Fuji’s shoulders, rubbing it in. Fuji let out a pleased sigh and closed his eyes. From there, his hands moved down, to the small of his back.

“You feel good,” Yukimura whispered, as he spread the sunscreen over his skin.

Fuji opened his eyes for a second, but then closed them again.

“Do you…eh…” Momoshiro stood behind them. The sight clearly affected him, because he had averted his eyes.

“Yes?” Yukimura asked sweetly.

“Ice cream?”

“No. Thank you, though.”

As Momoshiro rushed toff, Yukimura observed the other people on the beach. More were watching them, stealing furtive glances as he worked on Fuji’s lovely legs. Niou and Yanagi stood at the edge of the water, both looking. It made Yukimura want to touch Fuji even more, and show them all who he belonged to.

So he leaned over and kissed the back of Fuji’s neck. Smiling, he brought his lips near his ear. “We’ve got an audience.”

“Oh?”

A muscular man in yellow shorts stared openly. Some tried to pretend they hadn’t seen them, but others were fascinated. It was not every day that two such creatures showed each other affection like that.

“Turn around.”

Fuji obeyed and sat down, facing him. His cheeks showed some red. Yukimura’s hands were on his body again, lingering on his nipples before sliding them to his sides.

He looked him deep in the eyes, leaned forward a bit. Around them people gasped. Yukimura stopped right before their lips would have touched and put a bit of sunscreen on Fuji’s nose.

“Let’s not forget that part.”

They both smiled at each other.

“Half the people here want you now,” Yukimura said softly. “Do you know how that makes me feel?”

“How?”

Yukimura bit his lip. “You’ll find out soon enough.”


	5. Past and Future

Sitting on their bed, Shiraishi watched as Yukimura left the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He dried off in front of their bedroom mirror. Pulling on a blue pair of boxer briefs, he hung the towel over the closet door.

Still watching, Shiraishi admired his boyfriend while he combed his hair and looked through his clothes. Eventually, he settled for dark denim jeans and a polo shirt.

He turned around and looked at Shiraishi. “Sorry for taking so long.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, I quite enjoyed myself.”

Yukimura smiled and walked over, kissing him on the forehead. “I booked a table at a nice restaurant.”

“One I’ve been to before?”

“No. I wanted something special for our anniversary.”

“Five years.” Shiraishi put his arms around Yukimura’s waist. “It took quite some courage first asking you out.”

“Oh?”

“You were such a well-known tennis player. I thought you would soon move abroad. And you looked so good even then. I didn’t think I’d have a chance.”

“That’s why you waited so long,” Yukimura concluded.

“So long?”

“You sent me potted flowers for years. At first I thought you liked me, but you never followed up with an actual expression of interest. So I started to think you just did it because we both liked plants.”

“You lived far away too,” Shiraishi said. “I did not want to tie you to a long distance relationship. So, when you decided to come and study here in Osaka, I was over the moon.”

Yukimura chuckled and sat down on his knee. “You being here might have had something to do with it.”

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

“Kuranosuke…”

“You’re going abroad.”

“You guessed?”

“I knew it would happen one day. Your health has been great the last few years and a talent like yours asks to be used.”

“I will still be based in Japan,” Yukimura said. “But when I play in foreign tournaments, will you come with me sometimes?”

Shiraishi closed his eyes. “There’s no money for that yet.”

“There will be,” Yukimura promised. “It gives me another reason to win. And I will win.”

“I believe you.”

Yukimura lay his forehead against Shiraishi’s shoulder.

“Perhaps I will go abroad for research as well, once I’ve finished my internship.”

“But we’ll stay together?” There was a rare hint of uncertainty in Yukimura’s voice.

“Yes,” Shiraishi said. “Most definitely.”

“Good.” Yukimura’s face had relaxed. “We need to hurry. Dinner is at seven.”

As he got up, he took Shiraishi’s hand. Together, they walked to the door.


	6. Guardian Angels

At the end of Shiraishi Kuranosuke’s presentation, two men stood up from their seats and headed to the reception area. Plants from all over the world had been placed in corners, all with clear warnings not to touch them.

“It’s amazing that Shiraishi-kun has discovered two new species. People in medicine are getting interested in studying the leaves!” the younger one of them said.

His older brother laughed derisively. “Did you hear him talk? Shiraishi has no star-power. It was all business like.”

“He made a joke or two,” the younger brother said in his defence.

“Nobody laughed. I think anyone barely even realized it was supposed to be funny.”

“He still did great research.”

“Yeah, and he got his applause and smiles. Now it’s time for people like us to move in and do something that’s actually useful with it.”

The younger man sighed. He was used to his older brother being cantankerous. In truth, he felt a bit sorry for the young biologist, who was talked about in such a dismissive way.

“Nobody cares about Shiraishi and his trip around South America. We’ll make him sign a contract, get the samples and tomorrow we won’t even remember his name.”

They both looked up when people gasped around them. Surprised, they followed their gazes to the door. Shiraishi stood there, but he was no longer alone.

On his left stood a short young man, with honey-brown hair. His smile was confident, but his eyes scanned the room knowingly. Wearing a low cut white shirt and a brown pair of pants, he had an appealing delicateness.

The young man on his right looked vaguely familiar to the brothers. Even from far away, they could see that his blue kimono was of the highest quality. His face was exquisite and he walked with an elegance that few could imitate.

Around them people whispered their names. The younger brother remembered then. Yukimura Seiichi had won the Australian Open earlier this year. And that other man had been nominated for the World Press Photo.

People moved towards the three men, all wanting to speak to them. Both Yukimura and Fuji gave gentle smiles, saying this evening was all about Shiraishi and his plants. They did take pictures with people and made sure Shiraishi was in them too. Professional photographers appeared from out of nowhere, taking pictures for their magazines, while other journalists wrote up stories.

“Shit,” his older brother said.

The younger one hid a smile. “Yeah.”


	7. Concern

Yukimura lay the back of his hand on Fuji’s forehead. Still burning. Fuji had finally fallen asleep on the couch a few minutes ago, but Yukimura couldn’t help but fret. When he had checked Fuji’s temperature with a thermometer, it had been 39.4 degrees.

The lock got turned and Shiraishi appeared. Yukimura felt a sense of relief, glad he would no longer have to deal with it by himself. Quickly, Shiraishi took off his shoes and threw off his coat.

“How is he?” he whispered.

“Still hot.”

“I’ll call Mizushima-sensei.”

Yukimura bit his lip. Mizushima Reiko was their former neighbour and the best doctor they had ever met, but he still did not like the idea that it could be that serious. As Shiraishi talked to her, Yukimura went to the kitchen to refill a cup with water, for when Fuji woke up.

Shiraishi had sat down next to Fuji, patiently holding his hand. In the half hour they waited for the doctor, Yukimura remained standing there, watching, fearing a sign that things were very wrong with Fuji. He imagined Mizushima freaking out when she checked him, calling the hospital and have him rushed there with an ambulance.

His eyes closed and he told himself not to be ridiculous, but he had the irrational fear that something bad would happen. Years ago, he had escaped death himself, and he did not want Fuji to be taken instead.

When the door was knocked, Shiraishi opened it. He handed slippers to the kind old doctor and helped her out her coat.

After that, he walked over to Fuji and he softly woke him. “Syusuke, the doctor is here.”

The brunet blinked his eyes and sat up, looking sleepy and unwell. “Good afternoon.”

“Hello, Fuji-kun. Please take off your shirt.”

Again it was Shiraishi who helped him with that. Yukimura felt useless, but fear had frozen him.

As the doctor sat down and took her stethoscope from her bag, Shiraishi glanced at Yukimura. To his eternal credit, he immediately understood all his feelings. He walked over and put a hand on his arm. “It will be fine.”

“I’m sorry…” Yukimura started.

Shiraishi shook his head. “No need. It just shows how much you care about him.”

“About you both,” Yukimura whispered. “Thank you.”

They stood there, waiting as Mizushima finished the check-up.

“He will need rest, but it doesn’t seem to be anything serious. Call me if his temperature has not gone down by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes.” Yukimura bowed. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “That is fine. Just make sure I got tickets if any of you ever reach the Wimbledon finals.”

“Of course,” Shiraishi said smoothly. “Front row.”

Fuji thanked her as well and lay back down again. After she left, both the other young men sat on his side.

“I am sorry for making you worry,” he said.

Shiraishi tugged a lock of hair behind his ear. “Not at all.”

Taking Yukimura’s hand, Fuji kissed the tops of his fingers. “You see? No need to worry.”

Yukimura sighed. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end already, of yet another lovely Tenipuri Shipping Week. 
> 
> Even though I liked all the pairings and the trio, I'd only ever written Shiraishi/Fuji before this.


End file.
